The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of tuberous Begonia plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Begonia ‘BROTHGLOW’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘BROTHGLOW’.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the inventors at a nursery in Congleton, Cheshire, U.K. The overall purpose of the breeding program is to make selections of Begonia plants with compact plant habits suitable for container use combined with superior flower performance and productive stock plants for propagation. ‘BROTHGLOW’ was selected as a whole plant mutation in May 2006 and derived from a cross made between ‘YABOS’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,093) as the female parent and an unnamed F1 hybrid from the Inventors' breeding program as the male parent.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by terminal stem cuttings in Congleton, Cheshire, U.K. in 2006 by one of the Inventors. It has been determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.